Two Fathers and One Son
by YaoiLover6698
Summary: After the death of Voldemort, Severus, who survived the snake bit with the help of his potions, and Lucius, who escaped, the two disappeared and appeared in the Naruto Universe. They saved a child from a mob in the middle of the night, and after talking to the Hokage they became Naruto's fathers. On the year where Naruto will graduate they begin to start to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the month of January a 7-year-old boy was running away from a mob of villagers in the middle of the night.

"Please! Stop following me!" He cried out, dodging some things that the villages were throwing at him, such as rocks, bottles, rakes, pitchforks, kunais, shurikens, etc., as they all ranted about him.

"Demon! Come back here!"

"How dare you run away from us when you killed everyone else!"

"How can you even walk around the village when you made so many crimes when you were in your true form?!"

He ignored them all as he quickly made a turn and continued to run not looking ahead. As he did so he didn't hear or see the two puffs of smoke up ahead from them. He did when he ran into one of the figures. When he was about to fall on his butt a strong-arm wrapped itself around his waist.

When Naruto noticed that we wasn't going to fall he opened his eyes and saw mesmerizing gray eyes.

"Demon brat!"

Naruto quickly snapped out of his haze and squirmed in the man's grasp, trying to escape the man who could be one of the people after him.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you." Naruto heard a soothing voice say to him. Listening to the voice, he grasped a hold of the man's shirt trying to ignore the sounds that's coming closer and closer to them.

"Lucius, look ahead." A deep velvet voice said to the man holding him. The man now known as Lucius looked up and saw a mob running towards them.

"What's going on here?!" Lucius yelled out after standing up, with the squirming blond still in his grasp.

The mob stopped, but didn't drop their weapons and such.

"What do you think we're doing?! We're trying to kill that demon brat!" One of the said, pointing a pitchfork at the boy in Lucius grasp.

Lucius and the man beside him looked down at the supposed 'demon brat' and saw him whimpering, pressing his face to Lucius's shirt.

"The monster's I see here are you people." The man beside Lucius said.

"You wouldn't understand, outsiders like you should stay out of our way!" One of them said, as they all started to run towards them.

"Stop!" A new voice said as poofs of smoke appeared between the two parties. "How many times do I have to do this?!"

"But your letting that demon roam around the village!" The same man spoke, with many yelling out agreements.

"Naruto is not the demon!" The Hokage yelled out to them. "All of you, get out of my sight! Now!" He commanded, the mob in front of him started to disperse, not wanting to disobey the leader of their village, but not without giving the boy, now known as Naruto, a glare.

Lucius placed his free hand on Naruto's head, silently telling him that they were all gone. Naruto slowly turned his head to look if it was true. When he saw that the villagers were really gone, he loosened his grip on Lucius's shirt.

"There you feel better?" Lucius said softly, his hand still on Naruto's soft spiky hair. Naruto looked at Lucius and the dark man beside them before he sniffed, pulling one hand away from the shirt to rub the tears out of his face.

"Naruto" The Hokage said in a worried tone.

Before Naruto could turn to look at his grandfather figure he felt a strong wind surrounding him and Lucius before a strong pair of arms appeared around Naruto giving him a strong hug.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" Naruto heard a familiar voice say. He looked up to see a worried look from his father figure.

"Iruka?" Naruto whispered out his name as tears begin to appear at the corner of his eyes. He then wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck. Iruka stroked Naruto's mane as he tried to calm him down, whispering calm things to help Naruto stop crying.

As this continued the Hokage walked up to the two men, that helped Naruto before he appeared.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I have to apologize about the behavior of the villagers, they do not understand Naruto as much as I, and some, do. Thank you for helping Naruto, Mr..."

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, as for my friend here, his name is Severus Snape." Lucius introduced.

"Why is it that the villagers are calling Naruto a demon brat and such?" Severus asked.

"I believe we will have to discus this in my office." He elderly man said in a serious tone. "Iruka, please rest Naruto in either his or your home. He do have to get ready for the academy tomorrow." Iruka nodded his head in understanding before teleporting to his home, after making a hand sign.

"Was that apparition?" Lucius questioned.

"Apparition? I don't know what that is, but I'm guessing you were referring to the Transportation Jutsu." The Sandaime said, as they all stated walking, including the ANBU.

"Transportation Jutsu?" Lucius said.

"Yes, it's a jusu that can teleport you to where ever you want as long as you know what I looks like or know what the place is called."

"That sounds quite like apparition. You have to focus on a desired location in your mind, and you will instantly get there." Lucius explained.

When they all made it to the tower, the Hokage dismissed the ANBUs and showed the two men his office. When he office door was closed the Hokage placed a Silencing Justu so no one can hear their conversation, as Severus placed a Silencing Charm on the office.

* * *

The next day

Naruto woke up feeling something warm brushing against his tear-dried cheeks.

"Huh?" He whispered to himself as he opened his eyes and looked into familiar mesmerizing grey eyes, with his big sea blue eyes. "You're from yesterday." He said to himself, but loud enough for Lucius and Severus, who was standing next to Lucius, to hear.

"Yes, we are. I'm sorry for waking you up, but I suppose it is time for you to get ready for school." Lucius spoke calmly, taking a step back for Naruto not to feel crowded.

Naruto sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears that was still there. He looked to his left to where the night stand was to see what time it was. It was 7:59am and school starts at 9am. He looked at them with a dazed look on his face before it quickly changed to one wide awake with a curious look on his face.

"Why are you here?" He stared at them with an adorably curious look on his face.

Severus was the one to answer the question.

"We have adopted you after talking to the Hokage late at night." He spoke simply.

"We were going to ask you first for permission, but the Hokage said that you wouldn't mind at all." Lucius spoke, answering the question that he thought Naruto would ask about.

"So that means I have two daddies now, right?" Naruto asked after letting the new info he just learned sink in his head.

"You can put it that way." Lucius spoke with a calm smile on his face watching Naruto carefully to see what would happen. Naruto slowly surprised him when he had a grin on his face before jumping from the bed to the potion master with his small tanned arms wrapped around Severus's pale neck.

"Yay! I have a family! I have a family!" Naruto cheered, with tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Both Severus and Lucius looked at each other, but silently agreed to let him stay this way till they think it's time to tell him that he has to get ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After 4 years,

"Naruto, wake up today's the team placement." A familiar baritone voice said, as Naruto was lightly pushed to wake up, but the blond didn't wake up.

"Naruto" Lucius called out once again, as his hand was on top of the blond's flat stomach moving it around to make Naruto up. He then sat down next to Naruto's form to make himself comfortable, knowing it would take a little while.

As he continued with his hand motions brushing Naruto's shirt, which unintentionally pulled Naruto's orange night shirt up revealing his smooth tan stomach.

"Naruto" Lucius said once more, which ended with the same result. He noticed Naruto's ear and had an idea, he leaned his head down to Naruto's ear. When he stopped leaning down his lips was a few millimeters from the tan flesh of his adopted son. He whispered the name once again as his hand was already under the shirt, touching the stomach and at the same time he said Naruto's name near his name he accidently brushed his hand over a pink bud, which made the child moan.

The moan surprised Lucius and moved back away from Naruto's ear and took notice of his hand under a certain son's shirt. He was close to moving his hand away from the boy's stomach when he noticed how smooth and warm it felt. So he ignored his thoughts that believes that the whole situation should stop and listened to the ones that think otherwise, carefully of where it is moving.

He continued with his circular motions and shivered as he heard a soft moan erupting from those soft lips that his adopted son possessed.

After about 5 minutes of listening to the melodic sounds he was about to move his hand a little higher that made Naruto moan loud before when he heard the door knob of the entrance of the bedroom turning. As quickly as he could in a few seconds he pulled his hand away from the smooth flat stomach, pulled the shirt back down and placed the hand that onced molested the stomach on his shoulder in away that looked like he was trying to wake the blond the whole time.

"Lucius, it has pasted 5 minutes, let me try to wake him up now." Severus spoke.

Lucius sighed knowing their routine. They both take turns on who will wake the blonde in the morning and if he were to not wake up in 5 minutes after one of them went to his room then the other will have to help.

Severus stood next to the still seating Lucius and looked down at the sleeping blond. He pulled out his wand and whispered a spell before a pot of cold water appeared above Naruto's head, with a flick of his hand it tilted and split all it's contents all over the now shrieking and wide awake blond.

"That was really cold!" He screamed out looking at both at his parents, mostly Severus as he was putting his wand back in his sleeve. "What was that for?!" He yelled out as he wrapped his hand around himself to warm his freezing body.

"You are going to be late for the team placement today." Lucius spoke up as he stood up with an amused look on his face, standing next to an equally amused Severus. Naruto froze with a confused look on his face, within a few seconds the information sunk in and he was already running around his room for clothes to wear.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! I'll be late for the team placement and for breakfast!" Naruto ran around quickly forgetting about the whole wake up call.

In half a minute Naruto was standing in front of his parents, panting, wearing his new outfit which was slightly sloppy.

The outfit was a black high collared t-shirt, quite similar to a certain Uchiha, with a long sleeved fishnet shirt under it, black cargo pants and black ninja shoes with his black new headband hanging by one of the loops in a tight tie to secure it in place, for belts on his right hip, while the other end was left alone for it to flap around.

Severus walked up to Naruto and knelt down to fix Naruto up, which in return earned him a blush from Naruto. The blonde squirmed a little as he spoke.

"I'm almost 12 years old, I can take care of myself."

Severus just continued with his work which didn't last long before he stood up after checking Naruto's form for anymore that isn't in place. He just nodded when he see no more misplaced materials.

"We better get going before we are late." Severus spoke in his usual bored tone, but with a hint of warmth that he usually uses towards Naruto.

"Indeed, it would not look fitting for someone in my family to gain demeaning names, no matter in blood relation or not, or any of the type." Lucius said in his usual aristocratic tone whenever he speak about statues and such.

"Alright!" Naruto grinned, before he took both of their surprisingly warm hands for their usual cold attitude to others.

As they went to the entrance door to put on their shoes, which Severus and Lucius thought was weird on their first year in Konoha, Lucius went to the kitchen and pulled out an apple from the kitchen table. When they were outside Naruto locked the door with his key and turned to stand beside his two fathers.

As they were making there way away from their slightly large white home to walk through the village of Konoha, Lucius gave Naruto the red ripe apple in his hand, who in return smiled to them, letting go of Severus hand on his right to grab the apple and bit into it as they continued with their walk.


End file.
